Happiness
by FireStorm1991
Summary: There were few times where Vegeta had ever felt truly happy. Given his life's trajectory, it was believable. His path had been marked by tragedy and death from the very beginning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBS, or the characters**

 **Hey, everyone! As I'm trying to work on my multitude of stories, this idea came to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, if you're a fan of my stories and like what I do, feel free to follow me and ask questions on DeviantArt and Tumblr. Any and all support would be greatly appreciated! ^_^**

* * *

There were few times where Vegeta had ever felt genuinely happy. Given his life's trajectory, it was believable. His path had been marked by tragedy and death from the very beginning. All of it lied in the hand of a monster he was forced to serve.

The prince always dreamed of freedom. Secretly, he bided his time, building his strength in hopes of a future coup. He trained every day, chasing a fable. Truthfully, he didn't even know if a Super Saiyan actually existed. Still, he was desperate, and it became his sole belief that he would one day achieve the legend. The horrible tyrant, Frieza, needed to be defeated by the legend he so feared.

So, it stood to reason that the first time Vegeta felt true happiness was when Frieza was killed by another Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, on Namek.

He laughed with abandon, completely elated that Frieza had finally met his match to a Saiyan, even if it was Kakarot. At the same time, the prince was free, finally and forever. His dream was now a reality. It was the first time in his life where he did not have to serve another, able to make his own calls.

The Saiyan soon learned that he didn't know what to do with this newfound freedom.

Once again, Vegeta was doomed to live an existence devoid of joy. Anger consumed him over his situation. The Earth woman, Bulma, was able to ease that tension and loneliness, but there was always a lingering sensation of animosity towards her and his situation that Vegeta just couldn't shake. She was unknowingly tying him down, domesticating him. His priorities started to change, and his drive wavered. Bulma even bore him a strong son, Trunks, who adored him. The prince both treasured them and loathed them, unable to let his past go. It caused him to make dire choices that led to his downfall.

Because of his hubris, he died alone.

That should have been it for his tragic story, but he was awarded a second chance. He saw what his mistakes did to his new home and family, and even in the afterlife he fought to protect his loved ones. He lost them because of his impudence. There was no joy to be found in the situation or even in battle.

Yet, strangely enough, the second time Vegeta felt happiness was when he fought alongside Kakarot to end the menacing Buu once and for all.

For all the hatred Vegeta felt towards the other Saiyan, the prince had finally come to terms with the fact that they were undoubtably friends, comrades. They had fought the same battles since Namek, shared a hidden drive, one that could not be understood by anyone with Earthing blood. Even though they each fought alone against Buu, they fought as one. Vegeta had not felt that connection with another Saiyan in decades. When they achieved victory, they shared their relief. They survived the intense battle together and felt the rush of the fight.

They returned home to lead the lives they had chosen for themselves.

Vegeta had his work cut out for him. He knew it would not be easy after all the mistakes he made. Where Trunks was oblivious to the evil his father allowed to consume him, the boy was still traumatized. It was impossible not to be. He was only a bit older than Vegeta was when he lost his planet and began his servitude to Frieza. The life the prince led was not what he wanted for his son.

Even more, Bulma _witnessed_ his ilk. To be more exact, she was almost at the receiving end of it.

Working everything out with Bulma, Vegeta knew, would be a difficult road, but it was one that he felt was worth it. As much as he hated talking, Bulma required answers. Where she didn't fully understand or agree with his actions, she found it in her heart to forgive him. Their relationship had taken a positive turn, and Vegeta no longer felt the need to return to his old ways. Instead, he continued his training, but now it was for others and not just for himself.

Even in the peaceful times, Vegeta trained his son and himself to be ready for any threats. Being Saiyans, large forces seemed to be drawn to both Vegeta and Kakarot. Of course, Goku was the one attracting attention. Vegeta was becoming content to train in the shadows, keeping to Earth or training on Beerus's world instead of making a name for himself out in the universe. He had his family to look out for.

When the futuristic version of his son returned to their timeline, he was ready to emerge from the shadows and fight.

That's what led him to his current moment. After the defeat of Goku Black, Vegeta was able to rest easy with his family. His version of Trunks and Bulma were sleeping soundly beside him. Normally, he wouldn't allow the boy into their bed, but the circumstances warranted it. The child was still so worried about his future self, even having a nightmare of sorts. Vegeta didn't feel that same concern. The older version of Trunks had come a long way in a short time. He was safe. As was Vegeta's family. The prince pulled Bulma and Trunks to him, the three curled up in bed.

Vegeta never thought any feeling could ever compare to this.

" _Mom said you should hold the baby now."_

It turned out he was wrong.


End file.
